O Livro que Liga - tradução de The Book That Binds
by Luna8888
Summary: Hermione Granger é a nova Professora de Estudo dos Trouxas e Severo Snape é o não-tão-novo Professor de Tornar a Vida Dela um Inferno. Mas poderia um simples livro ser suficiente para uni-los?
1. Chapter 1

**O Livro que Liga - Capítulo 1**

 **Nota da tradutora:** Sem muitos mistérios: li esta história no adultfanfiction, fiquei no chão e pedi permissão a autora, DesertSea, para traduzi-la. Ela foi incrível comigo e me deu autorização para tal. Vou passar os links daqui para ela, para que ela possa ler os comentários - ou jogá-los no google tradutor. Eu gostaria muito de traduzi-los para ela, mas passar do pt para eng, não é algo que eu faço muito bem.

Vou traduzir integralmente as notas dela e me abster de comentar no texto, então esta será minha única nota. Claro que vou ler e responder os comentários em privado mas serão respostas breves. Eu gostaria que as conversas sobre o texto dela, acontecessem em público para que ela possa ler, então vou fazer uma segunda conta aqui para responder decentemente na página de comentários mesmo.

Naquele site a comunicação entre autor e leitor é um pouco complicada, então os autores respondem os comentários no início do capítulo. Como não vou traduzir os comentários, também não traduzirei as respostas da autora.

Se você lê em inglês, dê uma olhada no trabalho maravilhoso da DesertSea. Já li tudo dela por lá e mais-que-recomendo.

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Bem, levei meio dia inteiro desde que terminei "The Quickening" para quebrar a promessa que fiz a mim mesma de dar um tempo, e começar a escrever essa história. Vai ser uma história bastante diferente, eu acho, mas eu nem sempre tenho muito controle sobre como as coisas terminam. As atualizações serão menos freqüentes do que as anteriores, mas espero que as pessoas continuem lendo. Feliz leitura. DS

* * *

Os dedos de Hermione passavam pelas lombadas dos livros como antes haviam passavam pelas grades de seu bairro, levando-a para casa como quando criança. Elas piscavam seus títulos em dourado para ela, vitrines orgulhosas convidando-a a entrar. Qual escolher? Qual escolher, desta vez? Ela seguiu em frente à meia luz, os olhos âmbar arregalados, vidrados em devaneio hipnótico, sua sombra sinistra se torcendo e se contorcendo à sua volta, escondendo-se das lamparinas bruxelantes salpicadas pela biblioteca. Escolheria um dos antigos e amarrotados, cheios de notas manuscritas de autores mortos há muito? Ou um dos tomos robustos que faziam continência, como soldados inabaláveis protegendo a recompensa de conhecimento? Na verdade, não importava. Não tinham chance, nenhum deles; ela conhecia todos os truques para induzir até mesmo o mais inacessível dos volumes a ceder seus tesouros.

Hermione Granger achava a biblioteca de Hogwarts vasta quando era estudante, mas como a recém-nomeada professora de Estudos sobre os Trouxas, ela havia se expandido exponencialmente. Não era, entretanto, um aprimoramento mágico. Era apenas questão de acesso. Havia um vasto número de cômodos adicionais para os funcionários - câmaras e mais câmaras de espaços empoeirados que continham livros tão raros que foi sugerido, em mais de uma ocasião, que o maior temor do mundo bruxo na última guerra não era que os funcionários ou os estudantes de Hogwarts fossem varridos para o esquecimento, mas que esse acervo de conhecimento ancestral e insubstituível se perdesse.

E foi com a reverência que esta declaração exigia que ela se dirigiu a eles. Ela sussurrou seus nomes, murmurou, acariciou e inalou seu hálito mofado enquanto ela se movia de um cômodo ao outro. Ela subitamente ficou feliz por estar sozinha (na verdade, ela provavelmente não devesse estar lá tão tarde), já que qualquer um confundiria sua excentricidade com a luxúria insana de um stalker, o que, afinal de contas, ela era mesmo.

"Luxúria". Hmm. Ela deveria ter evitado aquela palavra. Mesmo dentro do espaço inocente de sua cabeça. Rá! Quem ela achava que estava enganando? O tráfego de pensamentos que passava por sua cabeça estava longe de ser inocente. Às vezes tão longe que a assustava. E, ela tinha de admitir... a excitava.

E foi assim. Sua determinação de ser respeitável - uma professora respeitável - se foi. Dissipada. Tão tênue era sua convicção que bastava uma palavra - "luxúria" - para seus anos de controle adequadamente adquirido através de treinamento pesado irem por água abaixo. Ele estava certo. Aquele desgraçado daquele Professor Snape estava absolutamente correto sobre ela. Não fora por mérito próprio, mas porque ela era a preferida da Diretora McGonagall, parte do trio de ouro. Claro, ela crescera no mundo trouxa e, portanto, deveria ser razoavelmente qualificada para o papel. Mas Snape havia destruído sua auto-confiança completamente. Bastara uma semana de observações sarcásticas, esgares e bufadas, para degradá-la, para torná-la um estudante desajeitada e pedante outra vez. Para ele ela não era nem mesmo uma sabe-tudo insuportável. Ela era uma insuportável sabe-nada.

Com passos agitados a acelerar sua respiração, ela virou a esquina e começou um novo corredor. Ela precisava urgentemente de algo obsceno para ler. Precisava de algo obsceno para ler com urgência. Sua mandíbula se abriu desafiando o fantasma irritado de Snape, que a assombrava de uma maneira que tornava as palhaçadas de Pirraça um alívio bem-vindo. Sua rapinisse tóxica (provavelmente não era uma palavra, mas resumia a sua malevolência guiada pela bicanca) penetrara em seu cérebro como ácido, gravando ali um vazio snapeforme que ela não conseguira tapar nem mesmo em anos de treinamento. Bem, agora ela lhe mostraria quão inadequada era para o papel. Encontraria um livro obsceno e se castigaria tolamente com ele.

Ele provavelmente era tão puritano que não sabia nada de sexo. Onde poderia ter obtido alguma experiência? Com sua paixonite não correspondida por Lily Evans? Isso era golpe-baixo. Mesmo para ela. Mas ela precisava derrubá-lo do pedestal que ele ocupava em sua mente. Que lhe importava sua vida sexual miserável? Até mesmo o pensamento de tocá-lo a enojava. Em grande parte porque o pensamento de tocá-la provavelmente o enojaria.

Ela bufou, alimentada por uma mistura de desafio e excitação, mais determinada do que nunca a encontrar algo lascivo para se divertir. Depois de adquirir tal livro, ela poderia levá-lo ao topo da torre de Astronomia e dançar nua, esfregando-o sobre o corpo e gritar seu orgasmo para as estrelas. Na verdade, ela provavelmente não faria isso. Estava frio demais. E ela tinha um novo brinquedo na gaveta que ainda não tinha estreado.

No final do corredor encontrou outra porta. Trancada. Soltando furtivamente sua varinha do fundo da manga, ela lançou Alohomora e entrou. Bom, isto estava ficando interessante: Armários fechados. Dois. Frente de vidro e. . . Ela girou uma maçaneta prateada. . . Também trancado. Estava tão escuro agora que a luz da lua através da pequena janela não fazia mais do que acentuar a escuridão. Lançando Lumos, ela olhou na cabine. Ahhh! A descoberta foi surpreendente e inevitável. Ela sabia que aqueles bruxos e bruxas indecentes não podiam viver só de conhecimento.

Ela admirou sua recompensa. Sexo dos Eternos. Cocatriz - o homem com três pênis. Os Homens Preferem as Bruxas. Tentáculos Tentadores. Gilderoy Lockhart: O Deus do Sexo (por G. Lockhart). Perseguida em Perigo. Poções da paixão. Anal Não Precisa Ser Banal. . . Ela balançou a cabeça, nem mesmo fazia sentido. Apenas um tinha despertado seu interesse até agora - Poções da Paixão. Ela se perguntou se o interesse dela fora picado por seu desejo de zombar dos interesses de um Mestre de Poções em particular. Independente da sua motivação, poderia até ser útil - se ela alguma vez precisasse preparar qualquer coisa para ajudá-la nesta questão.

Com uma olhadela por sobre os dois ombros, mais por efeito dramático que realmente para ver se havia alguém à espreita, ela se concentrou na tranca. Estava fortemente protegida e o bloqueio era desnecessariamente complicado, considerando que se tratava simplesmente de proteger alguns livros obscenos. Mas ela não completou seus N.I.E.M.s para nada. Ela era inteligente. Depois de lançar uma série de feitiços de decifração e configuração, ela reduziu suas opções e depois começou a lançar um conjunto complexo e metódico de remoção de proteções e de abrir fechaduras e, em poucos minutos, ouviu a porta do armário estalar.

Abrindo a porta com uma mão, ela alcançou e agarrou o pequeno livro pela lombada.

\- Obrigada, Seu O'Bait, ela murmurou, notando que o nome do autor era tanto "Provocar" quanto "Da Isca" em inglês. - Espero que você possa me provocar o bastante para afogar a... minhoca... de alguém.

Ouviu um arrastar vindo de fora. Sua mão ansiosa e imprudente bateu a porta do armário mais rapidamente do que pretendia. Merda! Isso foi barulhento! Os segundos de respiração presa que se seguiram transferiram seus batimentos cardíacos de seu peito para seus tímpanos, tornando ainda mais difícil de ouvir.

Talvez não fosse nada. Talvez fosse. . . Puta merda!

A porta foi aberta e o homem de seus pesadelos se materializou - o rosto pálido emoldurado em preto, como a própria morte.

\- Senhorita . . . Granger. O que . . . Você pensa que . . . está fazendo? - A voz de Snape era baixa e perigosa, seus olhos negros a penetraram e a petrificavam, como um basilisco humano.

Ela não conseguiu respirar, que dirá falar.

\- Eu disse . . .

De repente, seus olhos caíram no livro na mão dela. Avançando, ele agarrou-o.

\- Eu fico com isso. - ele sibilou através de seus dentes amarelados.

Apesar do seu terror abjeto, ela continuou a agarrar-se ao livro, dedo a dedo com ele.

Sua resposta instintiva ao bruxo imponente e imensamente poderoso, mesmo quando ele não se materializavo como uma aparição do inferno, estava ligada às suas inseguranças de infância. Mas, repetiu para si mesma desesperadamente, ela não era mais uma criança. Ela era adulta. E também era professora, como ele (bem, no título, pelo menos). Ele não podia lhe dizer o que fazer - na verdade, isso estava mais para truculência infantil. Mas, mesmo assim, essa fraca convicção teria de servir.

\- Professor, eu tenho permissão para acessar todos os livros na biblioteca. - disse ela, tentando parecer madura e razoável apesar do terror óbvio que estava tocando suas cordas vocais como o violoncelo da cena do chuveiro de Psicose.

\- Você foi autorizada a desativar as trancas e proteções. . . da biblioteca? - Seu olhar estava tão profundamente franzido que parecia cortar fronte pálida em duas.

Hermione respirou fundo e ergueu o queixo tremendo.

\- Não entendo por que as trancas e proteções são necessárias nas áreas acessíveis apenas aos professores.

Ele resmungou e lhe deu um olhar tão mordaz que ficou surpresa por não ter derretido ali mesmo como a Bruxa Má do Oeste.

\- Possivelmente, para manter os professores longe", ele cuspiu a última palavra em seu rosto.

\- Tenho tanto direito de estar aqui quanto o senhor. - ela respondeu com indignação. - E o mesmo direito de ler os livros nesta área.

Ele soltou uma risada sem graça.

\- Hah! Putaria? É isso que você estava... procurando?

Com as faces ardendo pelo flagrante, ela negou como uma criança tola.

Ele ergueu o queixo para olhar para baixo através da curva do seu nariz aquilino, alinhando-o a ela como uma mira.

\- Parece que você está aqui por acaso, então, - ele zombou. - eu sugiro que você solte esse livro e volte por onde veio.

Ela olhou para ele. Ela não queria muito o livro, mas ela também não queria cedê-lo a ele. Não tão facilmente. Ela sofreu uma semana inteira na sala dos professores, onde ela não podia responder. Agora estavam sozinhos. Apenas os dois.

\- Solte você - ela respondeu, sua voz assumindo um quê desafiador. - e eu o devolvo ao gabinete.

Era imaturo. Uma débil de enrolá-lo. Mas era tudo que a criança interior hiperventilante poderia fazer.

Ele arrastou o olhar irônico pela sua pequena forma trêmula. Ele poderia dissecar todo e qualquer elemento de seu ser - cortá-la até o cerne com algumas palavras afiadas bem colocadas. Mas ele estava perto de desabar após um longo dia de ensino, seguido de horas de rondas improdutivas. Além disso, ele estava determinado a não parecer infantil para a bruxa diante dele. Concordou com um movimento desdenhoso de pescoço, como se ele tivesse acabado de farejar algo desagradável.

\- Muito bem.

Seus olhos de obsidiana irradiavam frio como globos de neve negros do coração do inverno. Hermione estremeceu.

Nada aconteceu.

Os cantos de sua boca se contraíram, enquanto seus ombros se esticavam e balançavam um pouco.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça confusa. O que ele estava fazendo?

Ele cerrou os dentes e agarrou o pulso da mão que segurava o livro.

Seu rosto de repente ficou pálido - ainda mais que o normal.

\- Srta Granger. Eu gostaria que você soltasse o livro. . . Agora!

Sua voz, sombria e ameaçadora, era suficiente para ela desistir de ter qualquer direito sobre o livro. Realmente não era grande. . . Ai! Os músculos em sua mão se esticaram e apareceram enquanto tentava abrir os dedos. Ela não podia. Sua mão parecia estar presa. Firmemente.

Ele pegou seu pequeno pulso em seus longos dedos, tentando tirar o livro de suas mãos.

\- Ai! Professor, pára! - Ela tentou se afastar de sua pegada firme, resistindo por um triz ao impulso de lhe socar o ombro. - Está preso!

\- Não pode ser. - ele murmurou.

\- Pára! - Ela puxou o braço para trás e subitamente, ele veio junto, caindo sobre ela e prendendo-a contra o armário com sua figura altiva.

Seu rosto, apenas a milímetros da dela, lavava com seu hálito quente, com um toque do hortelã, a pele corada dela. Foi surpreendentemente agradável, mas completamente errado.

\- Professor!

Ele voltou a uma posição mais ereta, a outra mão correndo distraidamente através de seu cabelo de corvo. Nunca o vira tão transtornado.

\- Eu . . . - Ele passou a mão pela boca e pelo queixo, uma cócega suave do sussurrar sob seus dedos.

\- Eu acho que este livro foi amaldiçoado. - Seu mandíbula flutuou ligeiramente para o lado, como se seu corpo não pudesse evitar de expressar sua descrença.

Demorou alguns segundos para ela compreendesse suas palavras.

\- Amaldiçoado? De que maneira? - Hermione continuou acusá-lo com o olhar, enquanto ela esfregava seu pulso dolorido.

\- Eu acredito que seja um feitiço de encadernação de livros. Sua voz estava contida, mas seus ombros largos se moviam visivelmente pelas golfadas de ar que ele inalava.

\- Encadernação de livros? - Ela olhou para as mãos, ambas agarrando a lombada do livro, os dedos indicadores se beijando. - Bem, desfaça então. Você deveria ser um dos bruxos mais poderosos do mundo, não é?

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar desdenhoso, seus músculos do maxilar protuberantes como nozes.

\- Se você tivesse algum conhecimento escondido nesse seu ninho de rato, talvez já soubesse que as maldições de encadernação de livros exigem uma senha de libertação correta.

Hermione piscou. Como ele ousa insultar seus cabelos.

\- E se você tivesse mesmo um mínimo de inventividade ou iniciativa debaixo desse trapo gordurento, você poderia encontrar uma solução.

Ele olhou para ela e realizou uma ação incomum que provavelmente deveria ser um cruzar de braços, mas com uma mão impossibilitada, parecia que ele estava cruzando o peito para jurar vingança.

Ficaram em silêncio. Incômodo e irritado. Ela o tocava. Apenas uma pequena tira de pele em seus dedos indicadores estava em contato, mas mesmo isso era demais. Ela estava cansada. Ela queria se trancar no quarto e chorar. Ela tivera uma péssima surpresa e até mesmo ler um livro obsceno deixara de ser prioridade.

\- Você não vai fazer alguma coisa?- ela exigiu, seu medo saiu de cena para se esconder atrás de sua raiva crescente.

Ele suspirou, parecendo desconfortável.

\- É a mão da minha varinha.

\- O que?"

\- Minha mão da varinha está presa ao livro. Não sou capaz de lançar. . . qualquer coisa.

Não poderia ser pior. Hermione duvidava que duas pessoas pudessem se desprezar mais. E aqui estavam eles. Ligados um ao outro. Literalmente.

Foi uma situação tão bizarra que sua mente não fazia ideia de como proceder. Foi ele quem finalmente solucionou o impasse.

\- Não podemos ficar aqui a noite toda.

\- E para onde você sugere que a gente vá? - ela apoiou a mão livre em seu quadril em uma tentativa de parecer arrogante, mas o efeito foi decididamente diminuído por sua outra mão não cooperativa que continuou pressionada contra a dele. - O meu quarto ou o seu?

\- Nenhum dos dois! - Ele rosnou, claramente furioso com o dilema. Ele não só não podia se afastar dela, como estava magicamente impotente.

\- O livro não pode ser destruído? Cortado no meio ou algo assim? - Hermione deu sugestões desesperadas, agarrando-se a um fio de esperança.

Sem sequer tentar disfarçar seu desprezo, ele respondeu:

\- A maldição de encadernação envolve simultaneamente o próprio material do objeto, tornando-o inviolável. Era originalmente destinado a evitar o roubo. Funcionou perfeitamente, não? - Ele zombou.

\- Eu não sou uma ladra. - murmurou ela.

\- E, no entanto, se você não estivesse tão determinada a vencer o sistema de segurança da biblioteca, imposto, eu lhe asseguro, por uma boa razão, não nos encontraríamos nesse. . . desagradável. . . dilema.

Independente da sua vontade, ela subitamente teve uma visão dele coberto de óleo de amêndoas - sua voz de barítono era incrivelmente rica e escorregadia, e tinha a desconcertante capacidade de lubrificar. . . Apenas quando e onde ela não queria.

Hermione inalou rapidamente, tentando se concentrar e desviar a atenção de sua necessidade de se contorcer.

\- Olha, não vou me desculpar. Você não deveria ter tentado tirar o livro da minha mão. Estou realmente cansada e preciso dormir um pouco, então crie um plano logo ou simplesmente irei para o meu quarto e levitando você como de um balão de hélio atrás de mim.

Ela viu a incerteza cintilar em sua expressão novamente. Ela se permitiu um sorriso interno. Foi uma sensação nova e agradável, finalmente estar por cima. Por que ela usou essa expressão? Agora ela imaginava a cena completamente inoportuna em sua mente de. . . não não não. Nunca!

\- Vamos para a sala de poções. - decidiu ele, girando sobre os calcanhares e indo para a porta. Hermione cruzou a sua frente, puxada pela palma da mão.

Ela foi arrastada através de corredores e esquinas como uma boneca de trapos, seus passos longos forjando um caminho sinuoso através do labirinto de salas e, finalmente, saíram da biblioteca.

\- Professor! - ela ofegou, pressionando a pontada de dor em seu flanco. - Professor, mais devagar! Minhas pernas não são tão longas quanto as suas!

Ele lhe deu uma olhada por sobre o ombro.

\- Talvez, se você tivesse escolhido usar roupas mais apropriadas, não tivesse tanta dificuldade.

Hermione se indignou. Ela estava vestindo roupas perfeitamente adequadas - uma saia marrom até o joelho e uma blusa creme sob as vestes. Suas sandálias tinham um pequeno salto, mas nada impróprio. Ela estava certa. Ele era um puritano. Ele provavelmente acharia nojenta a visão de qualquer pedaço de pele. Ele certamente assegurou que sua epiderme pálida só ficasse exposta em pequenas janelas translúcidas - dedos e rosto - e, mesmo assim, com seus cabelos oleosos por cima.

Por pouco ela não o mandou se foder. Ela ainda o tocava. Era desconcertante sentir aquele formigar, aquele roçar. Se ela pudesse fugir e se esconder, ela teria feito ambos por ele. Mas ela não podia esperar tal consolo. Ainda não.

Apesar de seu azedume, ela notou que seus passos diminuíram ligeiramente enquanto ele os conduzia por corredor após corredor. Seus joelhos estavam doendo. Enquanto ele não estava olhando, ela retirou sua varinha e sussurrou um feitiço para transfigurar seus sapatos em sapatilhas mais confortáveis. Foda-se!

Quando chegaram à sala de poções, em um silêncio sepulcral por causa do adiantado da hora, ela estava ofegante, enquanto ele parecia não fazer nada além de desfrutar de um passeio casual às margens do Lago. Ela estava ciente de que seus aposentos particulares podiam ser acessados através de uma porta adjacente, mas ele não fez nenhum movimento nessa direção. Em vez disso, ele juntou duas carteiras, colocou pequenas cadeiras de madeira atrás delas e sentou-se em uma, puxando-a para a outra.

\- Então, este é o plano, é? - Ela falou com voz rouca, sua garganta doendo da marcha forçada.

Ele tamborilou os dedos de sua mão livre no tampo da carteira, olhando para a frente, ignorando-a.

Hermione suspirou e se levantou, puxando a varinha. Com movimentos rápidos e confiantes, ela transfigurou duas cadeiras em longos bancos de madeira, lado a lado, e levitou uma pilha de panos macios de polir do canto da sala, transfigurando-os em dois travesseiros fofos, colchões (provavelmente muito finos, mas ela não tinha muito com o que trabalhar) e um cobertor para cada um deles.

Sem cerimônia, ela arrastou-o de seu assento e dirigiu-se a um dos bancos, deitando-se no colchão, depois pousou os cachos lanosos no travesseiro antes de puxar o cobertor sobre si mesma. Ela se recusou a falar ou até a olhar para ele, mas ela ainda podia senti-lo. Eles estavam se tocando, afinal.

Houve um protesto alto do outro banco quando ele estendeu a mão e arrastou-o pelo chão de pedra, perto o suficiente para que ele pudesse se deitar também, com os braços e o livro pendurado entre eles como uma ponte prestes a ruir.

Pareceu-lhe que apenas momentos depois o sussurro suave da respiração dela lhe disse que ela adormecera. Seu braço se moveu involuntariamente, puxando o dele. Talvez ela estivesse sonhando em estrangulá-lo.

Ele ainda estava furioso. Mas principalmente consigo mesmo. Ele também estava cansado até os ossos, mal era capaz de pensar. Olhando para seus traços suaves, brilhando como ouro à luz da lamparina, ele sentiu uma onda súbita de algo que ele precisava suprimir imediatamente. Ele engoliu esse algo até que se tornasse apenas um nódulo duro em seu peito. Até que se tornasse apenas desconfortável, como ressentimento. Não era, mas se ele quisesse sobreviver aquilo, sobreviver a ela, ele tinha que acreditar nisso.

Seus lábios estremeceram ligeiramente. Estava frio pra caralho. E ela só estava usando uma saia e blusa debaixo de suas vestes. Merlin! Aquela saia. O nó em seu peito inchou novamente e não parou por aí, ardendo através abdômen em direção ao membro esquecido que estava hibernando por tanto tempo que ele já tinha perdido a conta. Que diabos ele ia fazer?

Sentou-se, tirou o braço livre do seu manto, depois puxou o tecido do braço ligado ao dela. Passando o livro através do buraco da manga, ele vestiu cuidadosamente o braço dela e a cobriu, enfiando o material pesado ao redor dela, antes de retornar ao banco.

Ele a observou pelo que pareceram horas antes de cair em um sono inquieto.


	2. Chapter 2 - As Vontades que Envolvem

Oi, oi, pessoas! Um pouco tarde demais, eu notei que havia várias coisas absolutamente intraduzíveis nesta história... vários jogos de palavras que só fazem sentido em inglês. Mas agora já estou na chuva mesmo... só posso me desculpar com as minhas leitoras e principalmente com a autora pelas mudanças que precisei fazer.

Ah, e, claro, dizer que a autora está aqui no ffnet agora, atendendo como DesertC. Leiam! Ela é in-crí-vel!

* * *

Capítulo 2 - As Vontades que Envolvem

\- Professor? - O apelo urgente em sua voz foi seguido por um suspiro trêmulo, quando ele mergulhou seus longos dedos no interior quente e úmido do sexo dela. Ela estava prestes a gozar, mas estava pedindo sua permissão, ela precisava disso.

\- Professor? - Seu rosto se contorceu enquanto implorava por seu alívio.

Ele combinou seus esforços desesperados com os dela. E, finalmente, com seu canal muscular sugando e apertando os dedos que a estocavam, cedeu aos seus desejos.

\- Agora, minha querida, pode gozar. Goza pra mim . . .

\- Professor!

O golpe firme em seu ombro o levantou como um boneco de mola.

\- Quê?

Hermione estava de pé ao seu lado, seu rosto contorcido de tensão.

\- Preciso usar o banheiro. Urgentemente.

\- Oh. Certo. - ele ainda estava cambaleando, as imagens do seu sonho recuaram lentamente como a cauda viscosa de uma serpente sórdida.

Limpando a garganta, sua mente saltou para outra serpente sórdida, uma que não tinha a menor intenção de recuar. Ao invés disso, vergonhosa e dolorosamente, provocou-o enquanto tentava reposicionar o cobertor no seu colo.

\- Gostaria que me devolvesse as minhas vestes agora, se não se importa. - ele estalou os dedos, levantando a mão livre com impaciência, tentando distrair sua atenção.

Ela piscou para uma massa de pano escuro enrolado em torno de seus pés.

\- Oh, não me lembro de colocar isso.

\- Você não colocou. - ele acenou sua mão com impaciência. - Você estava tiritando como um esquilo. Eu não conseguia dormir.

Ela inclinou a cabeça indignada. Primeiro, seus cabelos e agora seus dentes. Este homem tinha insultos saindo pelo ladrão. Irritada, ela empurrou as vestes pelo braço, passou pelo livro e jogou-lhe o resto do pano no colo.

Ele a vigiou cautelosamente quando girou cuidadosamente no banco, tentando envolver-se na roupa discretamente usando apenas um braço.

\- Você precisa de ajuda? - ela suspirou, mudando o peso de um pé para o outro.

\- Eu sou perfeitamente capaz. . .

\- O que estou dizendo é: você pode se apressar? Eu estou quase. . . - ela fez uma careta, não queria usar palavras que pudessem disparar um gatilho ou sugerir uma cena que não tinha intenção de compartilhar.

\- Tudo bem. - ele bufou, de pé e apertando sua roupa torpemente ao redor da cintura. - Há um banheiro para alunos no corredor.

\- É muito longe. - ela esfregou os nós dos dedos contra a coxa, o tecido marrom marcado pela sua ansiedade. - Eu vou usar o seu.

\- Você definitivamente não vai! - suas sobrancelhas arquearam ameaçadoramente.

\- Por que não? É bem ali. - ela apontou em direção aos seus aposentos.

Sua voz baixa silvou entre os dentes cerrados.

\- Esses são meus aposentos particulares.

\- Você que sabe. - Ela engoliu em seco, agora com mais medo agora de sua bexiga traiçoeira que de sua fúria crescente. - Ou me deixa usar o seu banheiro ou vou aqui mesmo no chão da sua sala de aula.

Ele a encarou por alguns momentos antes que uma mistura confusa de palavras mal formadas fervesse em voz baixa. Ela ouviu "sportávdpor", que ela suspeitava ser uma versão truncada de "insuportável da porra", mas não se abalou, permitindo-se ser arrastada para a porta. Ele deu ordens claras para que ela liberasse as proteções e destrancasse a porta, antes de abri-la e atravessar e um salão pequeno mas organizado.

Sem tempo para examinar a sala corretamente, sua impressão imediata era de um estilo refinado, mas masculino. _"Meio que faz sentido"_ , ela admitiu. Era um reflexo de sua aparência e comportamento geral. Mas quando eles fizeram o tour em alta velocidade pelo quarto dele, a impressão era completamente diferente.

Havia uma riqueza, uma beleza sensorial. As capas e o mobiliário lembraram-lhe de um bosque salpicado de sol e cheio de musgos que ela e Ginny haviam encontrado no coração da Floresta Proibida. Almofadas aveludadas em verde e dourado, tapetes impossivelmente finos - que faziam os pés flutuarem, candelabros semelhantes a gotas de orvalho e lâmpadas de cristal lapidado que borrifavam jóias de luz ao redor das paredes. Ela estava tão encantada que quase esqueceu sua bexiga, até que afinal, cruzaram a porta do banheiro.

Ele se virou e olhou para ela, respirando pesadamente.

\- Professor, se você puder me dar um minuto? - ela se dirigiu a ele com tanta dignidade quanto pôde, considerando que ela estaria tocando nele enquanto estivesse sentada e ocupada.

Ela esperou que ele se afastasse e, mesmo que ela estivesse prestes a estourar, tomou a precaução de lançar um feitiço de silêncio.

 _Como ela ousa!_ Ele se irritou. Ele permitiu apenas um punhado de pessoas em seus aposentos particulares nas quase duas décadas que ele estava em Hogwarts. _E ela exige entrar pra quê? Pra poder macular o seu banheiro?_

Poucos minutos antes ele notou seu reflexo, distorcido na curva da ducha como uma pintura surrealista animada, mas ainda assim, irrefutavelmente, desabotoando. . . a . . . saia. . . Sua respiração travou. Ele deveria fechar os olhos? Ele deveria, não deveria? Não. Ele não podia. Ele tinha que ver. Como seria? Para cima ou para baixo? A saia. Aquela saia que a tocava tão intimamente. Como as pétalas de uma flor, abraçando uma suavidade ainda mais sedosa.

Ele fez uma careta quando seu "velho amigo" levantou a cabeça para olhar também. _Ela puxaria para cima? Revelando seus joelhos, coxas e. . ._ Ele engoliu com um clique audível. Não, estava escorregando ela para baixo. Ambas as mãos, os dedos espalmados, arrastando o tecido sobre as coxas lisas, estremecendo em sua descida ondulante. Então ela estava afundando, baixando, baixando, a cabeça e os ombros agora o único reflexo, os dedos de sua mão livre passando pelos seus cabelos cor de caramelo.

E ele podia senti-la, aquele dedo contra o dele, movendo-se. _Por que estava se movendo? Por que razão teve que se mover? Roçando contra o dele, acariciando. Deuses, era tortura por gotejamento. Gota após gota. Esfregar após esfregar._

Ele fechou os olhos então, desejando que seu pau ansioso cooperasse. Se comportasse. Ele entendeu sua excitação. Passara-se um tempo excessivamente longo desde que eles tinham testemunhado a carne feminina de qualquer tipo - exceto pela ocasião particularmente desagradável, quando a Sra. Hooch insistiu que ele a ajudasse na remoção de uma farpa do traseiro. Mas a carne não era o problema aqui. E ambos sabiam disso - ele e seu pênis. Era particularmente a pessoa a quem a carne pertencia.

 _Por que ela voltou?_ Ele mal havia controlado seus pensamentos depois de anos de obsessão. Ela era sua estudante e ele respeitara seu relacionamento como tal, nunca ultrapassara o que era apropriado, apesar dos surtos de desejo que quase o deixaram louco quando ela estava no último ano. E agora ela aparece, a "nova professora", toda espumante e reluzente e preparada e curvilínea e untada com mel. Ele tinha quase o dobro de sua idade. Ela o desprezava. E com bons motivos. Ele tinha sido um babaca completo com ela. Fora a única maneira de lidar. E era a única maneira de lidar agora.

\- Você terminou? - ele disse. - Ou vamos continuar com esta demonstração das Cataratas do Niágara pelo resto da manhã?

Ela desejou lançar um feitiço silenciador sobre ele. Levantou quando estava pronta. Na verdade, talvez tenha enrolado um pouco mais do que o necessário. Então um pensamento a atingiu. Ele próprio provavelmente também estava desesperado para ir, mas era orgulhoso demais para admitir em voz alta.

Suspirando, lançou um rápido feitiço de limpeza sobre si mesma, puxou sua calcinha e saia e deu descarga. Suspendendo o feitiço de silêncio, ela deu um puxão no livro.

\- Sua vez.

Girando para encará-la - _por que todos os seus movimentos se assemelhavam ao bote de uma cobra?_ \- Ele estreitou os olhos, mas não contradisse sua suposição.

Aproximando-se do vaso, ele atirou-lhe um olhar acusador como se ela tivesse sugerido algo impróprio.

\- Você precisa de ajuda? - ela perguntou, de repente irritada por sua insinuação silenciosa.

\- E por que eu precisaria de ajuda? - sua mão livre se contraiu enquanto pairava sobre sua virilha, ele estava claramente desesperado para se aliviar.

\- Oh, eu não sei, você tem uma inclinação por botões, pensei que talvez você tivesse levado o tema para a sua roupa íntima".

\- É claro que você pensou. - suas palavras e seu tom eram tão secos quanto pergaminho.

Ela se explicou:

\- Não se preocupe. Não tenho intenção de assistir. - ela rapidamente lançou um feitiço de silêncio sobre ele e se virou antes que ele pudesse responder.

Ele realmente pensava que ela estivesse tão pateticamente desesperada? Certo, ele a pegou tentando encontrar alguma pornografias desarmando um sistema de segurança mais complicado do que aquele que protege as Jóias da Coroa. Talvez ela simplesmente gostasse de um desafio? Não era como se ela não tivesse visto uma bom número de genitais masculinos. Ela se divertiu um bocado na Especialização para Professores, com certeza. Parecia não faltar bruxos dispostos a exibir e demonstrar suas partes, mas faziam alguns meses que ela tinha visto ou feito qualquer coisa. E, portanto, o livro. E, então, esse fiasco dos infernos.

 _Ele deve já deve ter terminado._

Ela virou ligeiramente a cabeça. _Ele ainda estava ocupado?_

Ela se virou ainda mais. _Pelas bolas de Merlin_!

Ela acabara de resolver vários mistérios. Um era o mistério do Monstro do Lago Ness. Não era de se admirar que não pudesse ser encontrado, estava escondido nas calças de lã de Snape todo esse tempo.

Ela ficou boquiaberta. E não parecia estar completamente flácido. Talvez seja por isso que ele estivesse demorando tan...

Seu braço empurrou violentamente. Ele estava olhando para ela, gritando algo, tentando se cobrir. " _Sem chance_ ", pensou enquanto desviava o olhar, ofegante com uma mistura de medo e excitação.

Ela sentiu uma série de pequenos trancos em seu braço como um peixe no final de uma linha de pesca. Só que esse peixe, particularmente, ela não queria fisgar. De repente, ela foi puxada, o corpo todo se desequilibrou, chocando-se contra seu peito firme. Ele tinha agarrado um pedaço da sua blusa em uma mão e colocara mão do livro atrás de si, torcendo seu braço em um ângulo estranho. Ele estava respirando pesado.

Ela teve que erguer o pescoço para olhar para seu rosto vermelho-sangue.

\- Eu sinto muito.

Foi a única coisa que pôde pensar em dizer. Ele estava tremendo contra ela, claramente angustiado. Ela não tinha certeza de por que ele estava tão chateado. Mas era Snape, ele provavelmente tinha problemas com todos os tipos de coisas.

\- Eu realmente sinto muito. - era a mais pura verdade - Eu pensei que você tinha terminado. Você estava levando tanto tempo que eu. . .

Ele a olhou atentamente enquanto seus lábios se moviam, a língua os tocava silenciosamente. Ela suspendeu o encanto silenciador.

-Não... fale... comigo

Se Hermione achou que seria estranho estar fisicamente ligada ao seu antigo Professor de Poções por um livro de sexo, errara. Seria muito pior. Ele parecia determinado a fingir que ela não estava lá, arrastando-a como uma criança travessa em um desses arreios que vira às vezes no supermercado.

Ele se moveu rapidamente, apesar da dificuldade - embora, ela admitia, ela rapidamente tivesse desistido de resistir e agora estava simplesmente tropeçando, tentando evitar colidir contra os móveis. Quando ele finalmente permitiu que se sentassem, ocupando os extremos opostos de um sofá caro de veludo brocado perto do fogo, ele conseguira obrigar a diretora McGonagall a dizer-lhe que suas aulas do dia deveriam ser canceladas, reunira uma pilha de livros de sua coleção particular que agora se curvava em sua direção na mesa pequena, ordenara que os elfos domésticos lhes servissem o café da manhã (que pousava fumegante em uma bandeja) e franzira as sobrancelhas em uma expressão tão consternada que Hermione se perguntou se, apesar da objetividade das suas ações, ele não teria perdido o fio da meada.

Tirando um livro da pilha, ele abriu o livro na primeira página e colocou-o no braço do sofá, seus olhos escuros escaneavam eficientemente a folha.

Hermione observou como as ondas invisíveis de fúria continuavam a irradiar dele, tamborilando seus dedos na varinha e imaginando o que fazer. Ele realmente estava sendo um pouco exagerado, mas ela suspeitava informá-lo de disto não iria ajudar. Ela decidiu fazer o que sempre fazia em momentos como este. Tomar chá.

Usando sua varinha, ela serviu as duas xícaras. Ela realmente sabia como ele gostava do seu chá. Era algo que ela costumava prestar atenção, uma cortesia que fazia as pessoas se sentirem especiais. Ela não sabia o quão bem se sairia com o Professor eu-não-sou-especial-o-bastante-mesmo-que-eu-tenha-um-pau-enorme. Ou talvez ele pensasse que ele era especial demais. Ela realmente não sabia.

Ela decidiu fazê-lo do jeito que ele gostava - forte com açúcar e creme. O que era estranho porque ele tomava seu café preto, sem açúcar; e seus arenques ao ponto; e suas torrada bem passadas. Diabos, por que ela sabia tanto sobre ele? Ela só estava lá há pouco mais de uma semana. Ela sabia até mesmo que ele passava manteiga dos dois lados da sua torrada.

Ela suspirou internamente, com tantas dúvidas sobre si mesma quanto sobre ele. Ele era um completo babaca com ela. Ele sempre fora. E estava sendo agora. Mas, então, surgiram aquelas dúvidas insistentes que a corroíam como carunchos na cevada. Haviam coisas que não se encaixavam. Um olhar disfarçado, uma respiração surpresa, um suavizar de expressão. Ela tinha certeza de que não estava imaginando isso, não tudo.

Confusa, lançou um leviosa e colocou a xícara diante dele sobre a mesa. O chocalho familiar de louça anunciando o chá fumegante pareceu arrancar seu foco do livro. Seus olhos descansaram sobre a xícara por um período excessivamente longo.

Obrigado. - A palavra não fora estrangulada. Era suculenta e cheia. Ele quis dizer isso.

Hermione soltou a respiração que estava segurando. Talvez este fosse o ramo de oliveira. Ela ainda não achava que tivesse feito algo particularmente errado, mas eles tinham um problema sério para lidar e teriam que resolver isso juntos. Serem capazes de conversar provavelmente seria um requisito importante.

Seguido ao chá ela serviu mingau com mel e, em seguida, torradas com marmelada. Quando terminaram, aquecidos e satisfeitos, sentiu que a tensão se dissipara consideravelmente.

Ele respirou profundamente e limpou as migalhas de torradas da frente de seu casaco.

\- Estes são todos os livros que tenho sobre azarações e maldições. Nós precisamos lê-los e elaborar uma solução.

Era o mais razoável que ele já fora - ao falar com ela pelo menos.

Hermione inclinou-se para a frente e pegou o próximo livro do topo da pilha. Em um silêncio sociável, eles leram, pulando páginas, verificando índices e referências, esfregando os olhos cansados e, de vez em quando, Hermione escrevia notas sobre o pergaminho que pegou da mesa de canto. O almoço veio e se foi, assim como o jantar.

Ela estava no meio do seu quarto livro quando percebeu que ele tinha adormecido, com a mandíbula apoiada no punho. Ela fechou o livro, aproveitando a oportunidade para olhar para ele, corretamente, sem o cenho franzido. Ele realmente não era tão assustador quando seu rosto estava suavizado pela mão terna do sono. Sua pele, embora pálida, era surpreendentemente perfeita, como alabastro polido e seus lábios, levemente separados, ela tinha que admitir, parecias particularmente deliciosos. Deliciosos? Outra palavra que ela não deveria ter usado. Mas agora ela não podia desusar.

Sua boca, esculpida quase que permanentemente como uma linha sombria, quando separada, revelava dois relevos ondulados, cheios e macios - picos e vales sensuais nos quais as suas palavras rolavam, como gemas soltas. _Aquela voz._ Seus dedos se enrolaram no grosso brocado. Ela tornava todas as palavras tostadas e douradas. Ela pensou em lamber cada sílaba murmurada de entre aqueles relevos macios e sensuais. _Droga_! A mão dela subira inadvertidamente para a boca e ela mordera com força demais a pele entre o indicador e o polegar.

Alongando a mão para diminuir a dor, ela concluiu que só havia uma coisa a fazer. Só uma coisa que ela quisesse fazer. Consultar o Seu O'Bait.

Colocando o livro não terminado na mesa, ela posicionou gentilmente a mão dele até que o livro entre suas palmas estivesse de frente para ela. Examinou-o cuidadosamente por algum sinal de que estivesse acordando e abriu o livro.

 _Prefácio_

 _A arte do sexo - de fazer amor - em todas as suas formas, pode ser deliciosamente realçada pelo produto de uma alquimia habilidosa e dedicada. As dez poções da paixão descritas neste livro foram escolhidas tanto pela sua potência quanto pela sua capacidade de induzir e aumentar o prazer sexual e sensual. Cada processo alquímico é acompanhado de uma descrição detalhada de como a poção deve ser aplicada para o máximo efeito (Seu O'Bait)._

O rubor de Hermione se intensificou. _Será que era uma boa ideia?_ Ela já estava úmida e dolorida pela sua imaginação anterior sem controle. E que tipo de alívio ela esperava obter? Ele não iria continuar dormindo se… se alguma coisa particularmente vigorosa acontecesse. E o que aconteceria se ele a pegasse em flagrante? Com a boca na botija? Bem, não que ela não quisesse por a boca naquela… _Oh, droga, ela odiava a sua mente às vezes._

Ela passou para o primeiro capítulo.

 _Poções da Paixão_

1 - Sedução

 _Desliza e recebe. Engole afoita a gota quente. Gosta e sente. Solta sua seiva ardente. Sibila no fogo que a aquece. Bebe, borbulha e ferve. Doce pressão seu domo exerce. E restam somente languidos traços, nos suaves e insensatos olhos baços._

 _Hermione ficou boquiaberta. Caralho! Ele era um poeta também. Era sua maior fraqueza. Definitivamente não era a hora certa para…_

\- Então nós passamos de hipóteses científicas para viagem pornográfica?

Ela pulou, olhando para cima para ver suas orbes de obsidiana dardejando para ela.

\- Na verdade, - ela respondeu com firmeza, tentando acalmar sua ânsia devastadora. - Este livro está longe de ser pornográfico. É lindamente poético.

Ele bufou.

Então ela leu para ele. Em sua voz mais sombria e sedutora.

 _"Desliza e recebe. Engole afoita a gota quente. Gosta e sente. Solta sua seiva ardente. Sibila no fogo que a aquece. Bebe, borbulha e ferve. Doce pressão seu domo exerce. E restam somente languidos traços, nos suaves e insensatos olhos baços."_

Ele a olhou por um momento antes de bufar outra vez.

\- Parece um caipira maravilhado.

\- Ele é um poeta nato - ela replicou indignada.

\- Ele é um punheteiro nato.

\- O Seu O'Bait não é um punheteiro.

\- Seu O'Bait? - ele debochou - Está mais para Metido a Besta. Eu nunca ouvi ninguém mais feliz com seu vocabulário abstrusamente sincopado.

Ele se virou e continuou a ler o seu livro.

 _Olha só quem está falando._ \- Hermione sussurrou em um suspiro, desejando não ter lido aquilo para ele.

Ele estava claramente com inveja. Por que não estaria? Ali estava um homem que poderia fazer as mulheres molharem a calcinha com umas poucas linhas de prosa. Ela não podia negar que o homem ao seu lado tinha jeito com a palavra falada. Um jeito de irritá-la com a palavra falada - com seu típico cinismo Snapeano. Então ela cometeu o erro de imaginá-lo lendo aquelas linhas. A boca dele dizendo "afoita" lhe arrepiou os mamilos e dizendo "olhos baços" molhou seus lábios. Ela estava correndo o risco de deixar uma mancha embaraçosa no seu sofá caro. Ela precisava se mexer.

\- Presumo que vamos dormir aqui? - ela disse abruptamente, se levantando. - Vou transfigurar a outra cadeira em uma cama. Vai ser mais quente e, espero, mais confortável.

Ele assentiu sem erguer os olhos do livro.

Enquanto ela se ocupava de preparar seu quarto, ele se permitiu uma careta. Merda, ele gostaria que ela não tivesse lido aquelas linhas para ele. E não tivesse usado aquela voz. Seu pau teve mais atividade nas últimas vinte e quatro horas que tivera em anos. E não haveria oportunidade de aliviá-lo, ou mesmo de libertá-lo do doloroso confinamento das suas calças. O quanto antes eles se separassem deste livro, melhor. Ele tinha tão pouco controle sobre as suas emoções e sobre suas funções corporais que era humilhante. Ele precisava dar um jeito.

Hermione deitou na escuridão, sua mão tocando a dele. Era ridículo, na verdade. Eles pareciam dois amantes ansiosos ainda que um estivesse claramente desesperado para se ver o mais longe possível do outro. As cadeiras não eram confortáveis. Ela desejou ter sugerido a sugerido que dormissem na cama dele. Ou na dela. Quanto menos ela dormisse, mais dificuldade teria em lidar com o comportamento errático dele. Ao menos na cama ela estava aquecida. Ele poderia até tocá-la. Ela permitiria? Depende de com o que ele a tocasse. E se fosse com aquele pau impressionante? E se ele quisesse demonstrar sem sombra de dúvidas porque ele era o diretor da casa das cobras escorregadias?(NT)

* * *

NT: Um exemplo daquelas maravilhas intraduzíveis... O Snape é o Diretor da Casa Slither...in, Sonserina no original, mas também, "escorregar para dentro".


End file.
